Quand il était shinigami
by balsa23
Summary: Kurosaki Isshin est un jeune shinigami et a pour capitaine Urahara Kisuke. Après le départ de celui-ci, va t-il réussir à prouver le complot d'Aizen et venger le départ de son capitaine?
1. Chapter 1

Kurosaki Isshin est le père de 3 enfants : Ichigo, lycéen et shinigami remplaçant à ses heures perdues, Karin, jeune fille un poil garçon manqué, et Yuzu, la petit dernière.

Il passe beaucoup de temps à pleurer sa femme Masaki, tué par un Hollow peu après la naissance de Yuzu. Mais son grand passe-temps est de se bagarer avec son fils. On pense qu'il ne sait rien des activités de ce dernier. Pourtant, avant la naissance de son fils, lui aussi faisait partie de la Soul Society et du Gotei 13.

Il y a 100 ans, Isshin était un jeune shinigami dans la Seireitei. Il venait d'entrer dans la 12ème division, ayant pour capitaine notre Urahara adoré. Il occupait la place de 3ème siège et son capitaine disait de lui qu'il avait un avenir prometteur. Il avait fini premier du meilleur groupe à l'académie et avait tué son premier menos peu après.

Quelques années après, il avait assisté à la trahison d'Aizen et au départ de son capitaine. Lui, savait ce qu'Aizen, Ichimaru et Tousen avaient fait. Mais après le départ de son mentor, il savait qu'ils étaient puissants et que sa parole ne suffirait pas. Même la parole d'Urahara n'avait pas eu assez de poids. C'est pourquoi, il avait promis à son capitaine de le venger et de démontrer la culpabilité des 3 ennemis.

Depuis le jour où Urahara lui avait raconté ses craintes envers Aizen, Isshin n'avait cessé de se méfier. Toutefois, malgré sa méfiance, rien n'a pu empêcher le départ de son capitaine.

Ainsi, il avait vu apparaître un nouveau capitaine : Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Il pensait que ce dernier était cinglé et il le craignait plus que tout. Ce nouveau capitaine ne semblait pas normal et son intérêt pour toutes les races en voie d'extinction lui confirma sa peur.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de ça. Il devait trouver un moyen de confondre Aizen et les autres.

Un jour, alors qu'il faisait une ronde à coté de la place d'exécution, il entendit des voix. Il se fit discret et se cacha derrière un mur tout en observant la scène.

- « _Aizen, comment va t-on faire pour récupérer le Hougyoku ?? Urahara l'a caché et on ne peut plus l'interroger ! Et le reste du Gotei 13 va finir par se douter de quelque chose._

- _Du calme, Gin ! Ils ne se douteront de rien. Comme tu te souviens, lors de la cérémonie pour ma nomination au poste de capitaine, j'ai utilisé mon zanpakutou. J'ai créé une illusion et ils ne peuvent pas s'en défaire !_

- _Oui, mais..._

- _Gin !_ » Cria Aizen, en relâchant un forte dose de reiatsu.

Gin se courba devant le capitaine la 5ème division en signe d'assentiment et de respect.

- « _Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on trouve un plan. Mais je t'en prie, reste patient ! On se donne rendez-vous au quartier général de Tousen demain dans la nuit pour en reparler. Il faut que le reste du Seireitei croit que l'on boit un verre entre collègue. Vous avez bien compris??_

- _Oui ! Aizen !_ » crièrent Tousen et Ichimaru.

Et il retournèrent dans leurs quartiers.

- « _C'est le moment ou jamais_ » pensa Isshin.

Et il continua sa ronde...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! En exclusivité ce matin, la suite de l'histoire!**_

_**Chapitre 2 : le plan.**_

Ce soir là, Isshin se préparait à récupérer des preuves contre Aizen. Il savait que les trois complotteurs allaient se retrouver cette nuit. Il décida de prendre un enregistreur vocal dans le labo de la 12ème division. Enfin, Il se dirigea discrètement vers le quartier général de la 9ème division (celle de Tousen, vous vous rappelez??). Il entendit des éclats de voix et sut où il devait se rendre. Bizarrement, il ne rencontra personne. Il n'y avait pas un seul shinigami. Il arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau de Tousen qui était entrouverte. Il y avait beaucoup de lumière et il vit distinctement les trois hommes.

_- « Alors, comment as-tu fait Aizen pour qu'il n'y ait personne? » demanda Ichimaru._

_- « C'est simple, je leur ai donné l'illusion que Tousen partait avec eux sur une mission. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent tous être en train de combattre de faux hollows. C'est la même chose pour les toi et moi , Gin. »_

Ce dernier sourit d'un air diabolique.Derrière la porte, Isshin serra les poings. Il avait enregistré les paroles d'Aizen et continua sur sa lancée.

- « _Vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi facilement_. » pensa t-il.

Les trois shinigamis buvait du saké et continuèrent leur discussion. Aizen dit :

- «_ Il va falloir être patients car mon plan nécessite du temps. Tout d'abord, il faut absolument que l'on paraisse innocents et qu'on agisse comme de bons capitaines. La clé est de réussir à tromper tout le monde. Ensuite, il faut qu'on sache où Urahara a laissé le Hougyoku. Le connaissant, il l'a laissé dans un réceptacle._

_- Je me chargerai d'enquéter la-dessus._ » dit Ichimaru.

- « _D'accord. Après, il faut qu'on réussisse à entrer dans la chambre des 46. Si on y parvient, on les tue tout en s'assurant que personne ne s'en aperçoit._

_- Tu peux expliquer à quoi ça sert tout ça?? _» dit Tousen.

- « _Oui. L'intérêt est que je vais me faire passer pour assassiné. Comme vous le savez, mon lieutenant est amoureuse de moi et son frère n'est autre que Hitsugaya, le capitaine de la 10ème division. Il faut que j'arrive à manipuler l'esprit de cette sotte pour qu'elle croit que son frère m'a tué. Mais avant, il faut que ce dernier ait aussi des doutes sur toi,_ Ichimaru.

_- Moi?? _

_- Oui, toi. Forcément je ne serai pas mort. Ce sera juste une illusion. Toutefois, il me faut la possibilité d'agir sans être vu. D'où l'intérêt de la chambre des 46. Ce sera notre QG._

_- Oui, et comment tout ça va nous permettre de prendre le Hougyoku?? »_ questionna Tousen.

- «_ Ne t'inquiète pas Tousen, l'occasion se présentera où il y aura suffisamment de problèmes dans la Soul Society pour que tout ça se passe bien pour nous. C'est pour ça qu'il faut être patient. Il faut attendre qu'une situation d'urgence se déclenche. Ainsi, il y aura suffisamment de __désordre pour que nos actes passent inaperçus. Je vous le dirai le moment venu. Il ya quelques détails à arranger mais on a encore du temps pour ça. Cette rencontre n'était que pour énoncer les grands traits du plan. Et maintenant, je porte un toast à nous, les futurs maîtres du Hueco mundo!_

_- Au Hueco mundo ! » s'exclamèrent l'aveugle et le renard._

C'était bon, Isshin avait là assez de preuves pour faire exécuter ces traitres. Il repartit discrètement en direction de ses quartiers mais tomba sur les shinigamis de la 9ème division. Ceux-ci l'encerclèrent tout en lui demandant la raison de sa présence. Isshin prétendit qu'il devait parler à Tousen de la part de son capitaine. Cependant, tout ce bruit avait attiré l'attention des trois capitaines.

- « _Kudakero, Kyouka Suigetsu !_ » chuchota Aizen, après s'être assuré que tout le monde voit la technique.

Grâce à l'illusion, personne ne se posa de question sur la présence des trois capitaines. Aizen, remarque l'enregistreur dans la main d'Isshin et s'en saisit.

- « _mais qu'est ce que cela, 3ème siège Isshin??_

_- Ce n'est rien ! _

_- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Je vais devoir reporter ça au capitaine commandant._

_- Allez-y faites leur donc écouter ! _

_- C'est bien ce que je compte faire ! _» dit Aizen avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. « _Enfermez-le dans une cellule en attendant !_

_- Vous avez entendu??_ » dit Tousen.

_- « Oui capitaine ! » _s'exclamèrent les soldats.

Et il emmenèrent Isshin...

_**Voilà pour le 2ème chapitre. Il n'en reste qu'un maintenant avec le dénouement de l'histoire. A bientôt.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre : L'exil

Ce jour-là, Isshin savait que son destin de shinigami n'était plus entre ses mains. Il était enfermé dans une cellule et ses ennemis allaient bientôt le dénoncer au capitaine commandant. En effet, il avait entendu un peu plus tôt, des shinigamis parler de la réunion des capitaines pour discuter de son cas. Il s'assit bientôt en se demandant ce que ces traîtres allaient dire.

Dans la salle de réunion, la capitaine donna la parole à Aizen. Ce dernier dit :

- « _Les capitaines Tousen, Ichimaru et moi-même avont surpris le 3ème siège Kurosaki Isshin en train de comploter contre le Seireitei. Nous avons même enregistré ses paroles. »_

Il fit écouter la cassette qu'Isshin avait enregistré. Toutefois, grâce à l'illusion de son Zanpakutou, il avait changé les voix. Tous les capitaines se regardèrent stupéfaits.

- « _Je ne peux pas le croire _» dit Hitsugaya

- « _Moi non plus _! » dit Unohana.

- « _Quoi qu'il en soit _, dit le capitaine comandant, _nous devons décider de son avenir. »_

_- « je propose qu'on l'écoute avant », _dit Hitsugaya.

Les autres capitaines acquiessèrent, exceptés les trois traîtres.

Quelques heures plus tard, Isshin entendit du bruit et vit qu'on venait le chercher.

- « _3ème siège Kurosaki, tu dois comparaître davant les capitaines._

- _Je vous suis. »_

Il arriva dans la grande salle, à la fois émerveillé devant sa grandeur et aussi très impressionné et stressé. La salle était immense avec des colonnes de part et d'autre. Les murs étaient richement décorés avec des dorures et des statues. Le parquet lui-même était fait d'un bois précieux. Les 13 capitaines l'attendaient en deux lignes. Il s'avança et le capitaine commandant dit:

- «_ 3ème siège Isshin, vous comparaissez pour tentative de traîtrise contre le Seireitei. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense?? _

_- Croyez-moi ou non mais je n'ai jamais tenter de comploter contre vous. Par contre j'ai surpris les capitaines Tousen, Aizen et Ichimaru en train de le faire. J'avais même enregistré leurs dires mais ils m'ont surpris et m'ont fait enfermer après avoir pris mon enregistrement. Je peux même vous dire ce qu'ils comptent..._

_Sornettes ! Vous voyez bien qu'il essaie de vous manipuler. Pourquoi nous, capitaines, comploteriont contre le Seireitei?? »_ dit Aizen

« _Laissez- le parler, Aizen._

_Oui, capitaine commandant, je vous demande pardon pour mon affront. »_

Isshin raconta en détails ce qu'il avait entendu la veille. Tout le monde l'écouta attentivement. Le capitaine commandant dit:

- « _Kurosaki, vos accusations sont sérieuses. De plus, elles me paraissent invraisemblables. J'ai toujours vu ces trois capitaines se conduire de façon exemplaire, ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour leurs hommes. Ensuite, votre précédent capitaine était lui-même un traître et je pense que ce que vous dite là, vous le tenez de lui. Je me vois donc dans le regret de devoir vous punir pour vos crimes. Capitaines ! Que ceux qui le considèrent coupable le fasse savoir! »_

Comme attendu, la majorité des capitaines le considérèrent coupable.

- «_ Non ! Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait_!

_- Taisez-vous ! N'aggravez pas votre cas. Je vous condamne à l'exil sur la Terre. Vous rejoindrez ainsi votre capitaine!_ »

Un sourire mesquin se forma sur les lèvres d'Ichimaru car même s'il n'était pas condamné à mort, Isshin ne leur poserait plus de problème.

- « _Emmenez-le au portail !_ »

C'est ainsi qu'Isshin fut expédier sur Terre, sans rien ni personne. Fort heureusement, on l'avait envoyé à Karakura où son ancien capitaine l'avait accueilli. Grâce à Yoruichi, il avait pu récupérer son Zanpakutou. Cependant, il avait décidé de vivre comme un humain. Quelques années plus tard, il avait rencontré Masaki. Il l'avait aimé tout de suite et elle était tombée sous son charme. Il se marièrent et quelques temps après, il eurent leur premier enfant : Ichigo. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...

**_Voilà ! c'est la fin de l'histoire ! j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous le voulez je pourrai raconter d'autres aventures d'Isshin. Si ça vous a plu, laissez des reviews. et même si vous avez des critiques constructives faites le savoir ! merci a bientôt !_**


End file.
